Talk:Metroid Wiki
Logo This wiki really needs a logo. ~ [[User:Stellar Star|Stellar Star]] 23:47, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :See [[Forum:Logo]].--[[User:Richard1990|Richard1990]] [[User talk:Richard1990|talk]] 17:26, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Featured Article (Again) How is the featured article determined? Do we vote? How often is it changed? I vote for Zebes to be the next featured article. ~ [[User:Stellar Star|Stellar Star]] *The FA is not changed regularly at the moment. >_> I think Zebes would be a fine replacement. [[User:BambookidX|BambookidX]] 18:47, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm gonna make the FA change every week, I'll just pick a random page or you can request it to be one. Maybe when we get bigger we can do voting on which page should be featured.--[[User:Richard1990|Richard1990]] [[User talk:Richard1990|talk]] 02:43, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Main Page look I've changed the look of the Main Page. I removed some stuff because I don't think they deserve to be on the Main Page.--[[User:Richard1990|Richard1990]] [[User talk:Richard1990|talk]] 17:26, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :The cainges to the main page you made just made it look worce, the longer vershion looked much more profenshonal and inviting. If you look at the The Legend of Zelda Wiki, Nintendopedia, Wookieepedia, The Mass Effect Wiki ,the TimeSplitters Wiki, the Battlestar Wiki, even Wikipedia and many more, you will see that they all have main pages that fill the screen. it feels much more finished and encoreges reading the rest of the wiki. I am chainging it back. [[User:JosephK19|JosephK19]] 16:20, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Samus picture Ahh... that picture of Samus Aran is really badly pixellated. I'll make something, if you don't mind. :It's in a [[Wikipedia:JPEG|JPEG]] file, so it's going to be pixellated. However, you can click the image to make it bigger and see it in its entirety. The image has to be small on the Main Page so it takes up less room.--[[User:Richard1990|Richard]] [[User talk:Richard1990|talk]] 18:07, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Power suit Question how come at the end of every game samus loses all the pwoer ups that she got in the game . for exa,ple in metroid prime she get the thermal visor the x ray visor and she gets the ice beam the wave beam and the plasma beam. she also gets the gravity suit upgrade. how come at the begging od Metroid prime 2:echoes she didn't star out wuth these. I know that she loses the phazon suit to dark samus. :No idea. It's like this with most Metroid games. Well, it won't be much fun playing MP2 at the beginning with all beams and all upgrades for most people eh?--[[User:Richard1990|Richard]] [[User talk:Richard1990|talk]] 17:47, 26 July 2007 (UTC) As for the Gravity Suit that Samus obtained in Prime, that was mutated into the Phazon suit, so for Metroid Prime to steal the Phazon Suit it would leave Samus just with her Varia suit. Both Prime and Fusion give reasons for the loss of equipment. There must be some missions she goes on that results in the damage causing the loss of her upgrades like seen in Prime just before planet fall. [[User:24.127.3.102|24.127.3.102]] ::Actually you don't lose the [[Gravity Suit]] along with the [[Phazon Suit]] in [[Metroid Prime]]. If you look at the cutscene after [[Samus]] loses the Phazon Suit you'll notice the Gravity Suit is still there. So we don't know why that one you lose. [[User:MarioGalaxy2433g5|MarioGalaxy2433g5]] 22:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) The Countdown The countdown to Metroid Prime 3 seems to end on noon of the 27th... should it not end on midnight of the 27th/28th? I am not sure how to fix this regardless. :I changed it to August 28 at 12:00 a.m. It's in stores on the 28th.--[[User:Richard1990|Richard]] 18:02, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks man. Actually, I'm gonna change it to August 27 at 12:00 a.m. Various sites that are selling the game say they'll sell it on the 27th, even though the preview channel says its in stores on the 28th.--[[User:Richard1990|Richard]] 02:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :No no, that's the ship date. Sites are alowed to sell it on the 27th so players will recieve it on the release date of the 28th. That's the disputed difference between "ship date" and "street date." It is true some people/stores get this mixed up, and a handful of gamers managed to pick this game up early, but in reality and by nintendo's intention no one is supposed to recieve this game until the 28th. [[User:Dromel|Dromel]] 17:41, 27 August 2007 ::I got it today, my bro bought it at Wal-Mart. It's released anyway.--[[User:Richard1990|Richard]] 22:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. [[User:Ausir|Ausir]] 02:33, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :It's a bit large but I'll leave it in. However if people start complaining about it I'll consider deleting it though I don't think I'll really have to.--[[User:Richard1990|Richard]] 02:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::If it's too big, you could always reduce or remove the image - the links are more important than the logo :). [[User:Ausir|Ausir]] 04:16, 27 August 2007 (UTC) New Main Page I made a new version of the main page design: [[Main Page/New]]. If you like it, you can replace the previous one with it. If you don't, you can suggest some improvements, improve it yourself or simply stick to the old one :). [[User:Ausir|Ausir]] 04:27, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Uploading Images I'm having trouble uploading images. Anyone else? [[User:Gaiacarra|Gaiacarra]] 15:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Tell me about it. I don't know how to get the file name. ([[User:MarioGalaxy2433g5|MarioGalaxy2433g5]] 13:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC)) Conformation I move that we create a structure to which all pages must conform. For example, all pages on enemies will conform to one structure, items to another, areas to yet another, etc. .. I shall create a page where we can discuss this. [[User:Gaiacarra|Gaiacarra]] 12:43, 29 September 2007 (UTC) [[Forum:Outlines]] [[User:Gaiacarra|Gaiacarra]] 13:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the [http://irc.wikia.com/gaming #wikia-gaming] channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -[[w:User:PanSola|User:PanSola]] 16:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I thought I'd just make a little subnote, this is a very cool site, I had no idea there is a Metriod-Wiki! (I'm a Metriod Prime fan, I don't really enjoy the older 2-d games). -[[User:Me_just_in|Me_just_in]] Images the federation and space pirate pages are seriously lacking on the image front. Please upload some. [[User:JosephK19|JosephK19]] 08:57, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Fanon It seems that there is a problem with fanon articals at the moment, so I have an idea (not a new idea, but an idea that will work) We start a new Wiki for metroid fanon. For those of you that like that sort of thing it would be perfect. Or if no one can be botherd making a new Wiki, we could simply make a category for Fanon articals. any articals with fanon in them should have a warning. [[User:JosephK19|JosephK19]] 21:54, 1 December 2007 (UTC) New userpage style Until a formal vote can be held to decide on the main page style, it should be left as it is (that is why I rolled back JosephK19's edits). --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4''']]{ADMIN} ([[user_talk:FastLizard4|Talk]]| ) 01:03, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page Style Vote This is an official vote to change or keep the style of the main page '''Proposition: To change the main page style to the one [[Main Page/New|here]]''' There are two requirements for the main page style to change: sufficient editors support it (60% or more) and at least three people sing there names under the section "People willing to update the main page" to indicate that they are willing to update the featured article, archive the articles, update news, etc. on a weekly, weekly, and daily (respectively) notice. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4''']]{ADMIN} ([[user_talk:FastLizard4|Talk]]| ) 02:10, 2 December 2007 (UTC) '''[http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Main_Page&action=edit&section=15 Voice your opinion]''' Current tally: 0 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral, 0 willing to update main page - Scheduled to end at 02:10, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Support People willing to update the main page Oppose #'''Oppose''' -- The new userpage style could use more developing, for example, the list of categories should be fixed so it dosen't have all that empty space (that is unprofessional). --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4''']]{ADMIN} ([[user_talk:FastLizard4|Talk]]| ) 02:19, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Neutral=